twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TeamTwilightFanLawrenceGirl
Welcomeeee!!! I'm glad you here! Um...you are coming to leave me a message right? Anyway, when your leave a comment please sign with your signature which you can do by pressing the "signature" button at the top. Please feel free to ask me anything that causes you a bother! Forever with love, TeamTwilightFan 12:28, August 28, 2012 (UTC) 13:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) 11:39, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Here ya go Archive done, Ms. Lana. ;) Nike'sGirl 13:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hey u online check ur Internet--TwilightLover (talk) 13:28, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Photo Matt.toto1 Lana-Del-Ray-signature.jpg Leaving you a message 'cause that picture is taking up alot of space. And yes, loging in is such an effort. Nike'sGirl 13:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Little? I'm 5'7. Hahaha. Thank you for welcoming me back, sweetie. God, you make me feel so loved. :3 I'm probably taller than you, though, because I'm 5'7, so maybe I'm not little unless you're like 8 feet tall. Anyway, thank yeeeeeew. And Lana's signature is so cute! Haha, very quirky. Very her. I have a feeling it will get better over time. TeamTaycob 13:40, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Hii Callie....I don't think so tht we can chat today caz my tuition.am srry.love ya RE: Oh Lana, you're too sweet (I see you stalk wiki activity ;) ) but, I don't know. On the one hand, I've spent a lot of time creating the thing that's called my userpage, but one the other hand, it doesn't express me anymore... at least a big part of it. The same goes for my username (although it's too unique to get rid of). Nike'sGirl 13:57, August 23, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, of course, but last time I checked "The End:Forever is only the beginning" was my last section on my profile. Would you mind if you changed that? I think I've stated many times that I don't want things in my profile to get copied, thanks. Nike'sGirl 14:09, August 23, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks. And no, I'm not changing it, thanks to you and Dee's incredible way to persuade people. I'll stay with this one. ;) Nike'sGirl 11:51, August 24, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I like it. I mean, Dee likes to talk (I hope you have noticed ;) ) that's why her page is so long (I figured this out today). You have a long user page 'cause you like talking too (right? o.O). I don't_talk_that much (I believe...) and all these things I had on it, just didn't express me. But that doesn't mean you have to shorten yours too. I shortened my page for reasons but that's just me. :) Nike'sGirl 12:28, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: Exactly. :) Nike'sGirl 12:37, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Mysterious Rockstar hey u pls tell be where is mysterious rockstar!! TELL IT TO ME HURRY !!!!!! OR ELSE........... Tablet Yeah, it seems really cool. :) Nike'sGirl 16:13, August 29, 2012 (UTC) IT HASSSSSSSSSSSS! Omg, it has been forever. I haven't seen Ted *yet* tehe, we do need to message more!!! hey...am really really woried u hav't mgs me from weeks r u OKAY? bye i miss and LOVE you.....TCTWILIGHTLOVER (talk) 08:39, September 11, 2012 (UTC)